The Amity Convicts
by Broken Hand
Summary: It finally happened. After years of careful planning and tightly keep secrets the Guys in White find out Danny's ghostly secret and Sam and Tucker's hand in keeping it all hidden. With Danny being hunted and Sam and Tucker being convicted of conspiracy they run. With the government after them and super powered begins interested in catching them, what can they do but go south?
1. Chapter 1

In a dirty room in a forgotten road side motel Danny floated listlessly in the air above the sole bed. The suite had seen better days, pale old paint flaked off the walls and the carpet was a sad dirty grey and housed a number of insects between its clumped folds. This was a far cry from the daisy yellow walls and pale blue carpet that the motel had advertised. The sad glow that came from the rooms only source of light was over taken and mocked by the bright LCD screen of the laptop that was so out of place in the drab old room. The small room was filled with the music of fast paced clicking that only paused with the regularly timed sound of a thin watery coffee being sipped.

Danny rolled on his side to watch the teenager vigorously typing away and spoke, "Tucker, did you find anything new?"

"Just the usual," Tucker said turning the laptop around to face Danny, "thousands of articles talking about how dangerous the three teen convicts from Amity Park are."

Danny floated down and suppressed a sigh as he observed the two large pictures above the article. The first picture was one that he, Tucker, and Sam had taken back when they had first started high school. They all smiled widely at the camera in the goofy pose they had managed to twist themselves in. It was a nice picture that in any other circumstance Danny would have been happy to be associated with. However, under the picture that was brimming with a child-like innocence was a much different picture.

Danny was in his ghost form shooting multiple toxic green ghost rays at pure white planes that had surrounded them, destroying them in a burst of reddish orange hellfire. Tucker was typing away on his P.D.A, turning the Drones that got pass Danny against their masters while the agents could do nothing but watch in horror as their creations attacked them. Sam ran between the agents on the ground shooting at them with an eco-gun she stolen taking many unfortunate agents out of the fight in a blast of noxious pink. All of them were fighting with a desperation to live, too bad their determined looks had turned horribly dark in glow of hellfire, green eco-blasts and pink rays firing off around them.

"It looks really bad, doesn't it?" Danny's question bordered on being purely rhetorical.

"Way bad, but it could be worse." Tucker said returning to his searching, "At least we weren't divided in the confusion."

Danny nodded to that even if he knew Tucker couldn't see it. He had never felt more alone in that battle when he had lost track of them. Then he would see a drone fly off with a struggling agent, or see an agent get blasted across the battlefield and the tightness in his chest would lessen. It didn't matter how many times the Guys in White surprised them and they ended up in another life or death situation. The minute he got a sighting of Sam or Tucker he knew that they would be fine, and so far they have been.

He floated over Tucker's shoulder and watched as he went through site after site trying to find some information that would be useful to them. Getting bored Danny got Tucker's attention, "Did you find anything new about our parents and Jazz?"

"Other than the usual 'Families of the Amity Convicts still refusing to see reason?' no." Tucker said bitterly.

Danny hesitated before speaking softly, "Anything about Valerie?"

Tucker's hands stopped over the keyboard taking away the one constant sound in the room for a tense moment before resuming their early motions, "Nothing." Tucker's voice came out as a rough mutter, "I think she's lying low waiting for the heat to leave Amity Park before doing anything too noticeable."

"Look, Tucker I'm sorry. I should have done something…"

"Don't." Tucker interjected cutting him off and looking up from his work, "Danny none of us saw it coming. Who knew that the Guys in White would find out your secret and try to arrest all of us for conspiracy and for just being a ghost? You and Sam barely had enough time to get to me before all hell broke loose. Valerie's only connection to us is that she dated you for like a week. She'll contact us later she knows how." Tucker said turning back to his laptop, "What's important now is for us to wait for Sam to come back with something for us to eat before we have to leave again."

Danny crossed his arms in agitation as he remembered that Sam had went by herself to the closest outlet mall which was incidentally miles away, "I don't like it. Why is she out there by herself again?"

"Um, because she's the only one who brought money not to mention a whole lot of it?" Tucker said not looking up. "Also she's really good at sneaking around and doesn't have traceable ghost signature?"

"I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it, just live with it until she comes back." A grin spread across Tucker's face, "Or in your case un-live with it."

Danny glare and lifted his hand to shoot a small eco-ray at the distracted geek when the door opened.

"I'm back and I bring tidings of good fortune!" Sam exclaimed as she lifted the heavy bags high into the air.

Tucker sniffed the air twice before quickly taking a bag from Sam and tearing through it. With a short 'aha!' he held up a greasy cheeseburger and began messily gorging himself much to Sam's disgust.

"Must you be such a pig?" Sam snorted feeling sorry for the poor cow that Tucker was currently re-killing.

"A carnivore must be properly fed to function." Tucker replied as he continued to go through the bags. "Sam you got jerky?" He asked surprized at the Goth's choice of food.

"We can't afford to stop everyday for food. At least this way you and Danny will be fed in a way that will last us for a while. I bought enough to last like a month." Sam said taking a small bag of carrots out and began munching on them. "I also got some cloaks to better hide ourselves. We should go shopping later and get a new change in clothes." Sam made a show of wrinkling her nose, "No offence but you guys are starting to smell really bad."

"Ah Sam? All of us are starting to smell bad." Danny pointed out, "Do any of you guys remember the last time any of us had a shower. Like an actual shower with _soap_?"

Silence.

"Yah I thought so." Danny said dryly.

Of course they had been keeping clean anyway that they could but a cold dip in a river and standing awkwardly in heavy rain could only do so much. Frankly he was surprized that none of them had gotten sick yet.

"Okay then, first order of business." Sam said as she absentmindedly began sorting through the bags, "We have to find a place to get clean, somewhere people don't ask questions. Like a church or something."

"On it!" Tucker said sorting through places that were close to them, and barely a minute later he looked up, "Okay I found a place. There's a homeless shelter not too far from here. We can go there and get cleaned up."

"That sounds good, as long we don't take any of the food there." Sam as she got to work dividing what she bought between the three large backpacks that they had somehow remembered to take with them as they escaped Amity.

"Sam you do know that we are technically homeless too?" Danny asked dryly as he went to help her.

"We have money, they don't. I rather not take something we can get ourselves." Sam said storing the empty plastic bags in the knapsacks side pockets for later use.

"Makes sense," Tucker said closing his laptop for the night with a yawn, "it's getting late we should probably turn in for the night, so we can leave bright and early tomorrow. The shelter is a pretty far walk from here."

Danny nodded and took out a thin bed sheet then began covering the small bed with it. None of them were willing to risk sleeping on the stained bed without some sort of barrier. When he was done they climbed onto the too small bed, getting close enough to feed off each other's warmth in the cold room.

Silence filled the stale air of the filthy room as they settled down for the night.

Eight months ago their best kept secret came out to the public. Eight months ago the world went to hell. Eight months ago they had to flee the only home they knew to escape an fraudulent sentencing and an untimely death. Now they rested before they went on their next leg of their journey to go south to survive the winter and hopefully escape their pursuers.

At ten o'clock at night Danny Fenton, Sam Mansion, and Tucker Foley fell asleep in each other's embrace as the world outside their dirty motel room continued to scream for their capture, and blood.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought we weren't going to eat here." Sam quietly hissed from under her dark purple hood to Danny and Tucker who were both trying hard not to drool over the plates in front of them.

Getting to the homeless shelter was easy, the purple, blue, and black cloaks that Sam had gotten them gave them more then enough cover. More importantly they had made it to the shelter's relatively clean showers with no problem. After a very rigorous bathing process, which had needed more soaping and rinsing then they cared to admit out loud, they had packed up and tried to leave. The key word here being _tried_.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Danny exasperated, motioning vaguely to a large heavily perfumed woman who tried her best to show everyone how _much_ she was helping. "She wouldn't leave me alone and kept insisting that I eat something. Then she said that the food was professionally made by a local restaurant..."

"…and that's why I'm here." Tucker said eyes dropping down to the food tantalizingly steaming in front of him. "I know meat Sam. This," he said pointing to large cuts on his plate, "is about as high grade as it's going to get for us. It would be _criminal_ for me to not eat this." Tucker said snickering under his large black hood at his own joke before Danny kicked him under the table.

Sam crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at them, "That's not the point! We have money these people don't. We have to leave what they gave us."

"…but Sam." Tucker started to whine, fork making its way to poke a succulent potato covered in cheese and other spices.

"No buts!" Sam snapped before lowering her voice as others in the mess hall began looking in their direction. "I can't believe you guys. These people get one day to eat like this and you want to take that away from them? How can you be so greedy especially during this holiday?"

Danny and Tucker shared a quick glance before Danny spoke up from under his dark blue hood, "Um, what holiday?"

"You know a holiday where a restaurant would give food to the homeless?" Sam said crossly, "You don't really think a restaurant that has food _this_ fancy would give to the homeless unless they get some holiday publicity, right?"

"Yeah I know that, but what holiday is it?" Danny asked looking around the undecorated, almost bare, room.

Silence fell over them as they tried to think of holiday that would cause a high-end restaurant to go out of its way to help people in need.

"Victory Day?" Sam asked trying to remember the bigger holidays in August.

"Sam, that was on the eleventh. It's the twenty-first now." Danny said pointing to the large calendar displayed on the far wall.

"Arbor Day? That day is becoming bigger every year isn't it?" Tucker asked.

"Arbor Day is in April I should know." Sam said a hitch of worry filling her voice.

"Maybe it's a holiday that only this town celebrates?" Danny suggested weakly.

"If it is then the people here are just as confused as we are." Sam said gesturing to people around them that poked at their food in confusion before eating it all the same.

Tucker quickly grabbed a sandwich off his plate and began sniffing it heedless of the looks the people outside of his table were giving him. Carefully putting the sandwich down he slowly turned to Sam dread growing on his face, "Sam you have been into to town before right? What was the fanciest restaurant here?"

Sam paused thinking it over the town was pretty out of the way but, "It was an Applebee's." She replied her eyes growing wide at the panicked look Tucker gave her.

"Since when did Applebee's start serving quail?" Tucker asked concern heavy in his voice.

They all jumped when the homeless people and the volunteers around them quickly stood up tossing chairs, tables and food on the ground in their hurry to get out of the mess hall. The last person out of the room shut the door hard causing a large bang to fill the room before being followed up by a sharp _click_.

"Did we just walk into a trap?" Sam asked in to the now silent hall. Her question was answered when the doors and windows exploded out in a shower of wood chips and shattered glass as an army of GIW agents swarmed them, large ecto-guns buzzing dangerously with energy.

"That would be a yes." Danny deadpanned before slugging his bag on, grabbing a hold of Sam and Tucker and transforming in one fluid movement. Two extremely bright rings of light passed over him temporarily blinding the agents as he quickly flew through the ceiling pulling Tucker and Sam with him.

The bright sun drenched them with its heated light as they cleared the building. Danny turned around to look at the hundreds of agents stationed outside of the shelter and the large white planes that buzzed like angry wasps overhead. He would have stayed in that shocked state if Sam hadn't shouted for him to _fly_. Getting his bearings Danny took them as far away from the shelter as he could before they where stopped by a swarm of white planes that quickly blocked them in.

A hatch opened up on the underside of one of them revealing large speakers as a deep boarding cruel monotone voice addressed them, "Danny Fenton, Sam Mansion, and Tucker Foley you are hereby under arrest by article one under sub-section B of the Guys in White handbook and by the direct orders of the American government. Surrender peacefully now or suffer the consequences, the very _painful_ consequences."

The already stifling air in the outskirts of the desert-like town became heavier as both sides waited for the other to act.

"Just go intangible and fly away, we don't have to fight them." Sam whispered as the ground forces caught up to them dotting the barren landscape with white vans and a poisonous pink glow.

Before Danny could respond their world exploded in a burst of pink light that quickly morphed into a large dome trapping them inside with agents.

"…and now we do. How did they even find us?" Danny asked annoyance thick in his voice.

"Maybe it was because you wouldn't stop floating and giving off ghost energy back at the motel?" Tucker pointed out dryly.

"You saw that room. I wanted to rest and there was no way I was going to touch those sheets or that ground." Danny snapped back, "Maybe they tracked you through your laptop ever thought of that?"

"You keep Sasha out of this!" Tucker replied angrily, "She has everything she needs to avoid detection and is better than anything you have ever owned, but you only see her as is a vessel to play Doom on, don't you!"

"Will you two shut up?" Sam shouted, before saying pointedly to Tucker, "Mostly likely it was a combination of Danny's ecto-signature and your hacking that got us caught."

"Oh and _you_ had no hand in this?" Danny said turning on Sam who glared right back. "You were the one that was walking around town shopping all day! How do you know that no one followed you back?"

"Oh you are so…" Sam trailed off, her eyes widening at the deep and very threatening whirring sound that was quickly approaching them, "Danny watch out!"

Danny dropped in altitude barely dragging them away from the missile that was fired at them.

"Who agrees that we should fight about this later?" Danny said quickly dropping off Sam and Tucker on a relativity open spot on the ground.

"I'm game." Tucker said quickly taking out his P.D.A to begin annoying process that was breaking into the GIW systems.

Sam reached under her cloak to unhooked an eco-blaster from her back as a devious smile spread across her face, "I got a better idea. How about the one who takes down the most guys wins the argument?"

"Oh," Danny said his hands glowing with brightly with green energy, "you are so on!"

They broke apart Sam and Tucker giving each other enough room to maneuver on the ground while Danny went high into the air to directly attack the planes. They spent grueling months training to become a better fighting force then they had ever been in Amity Park, and with each clash with the Guys in White the fruits of their labour was shown to its fullest effect.

On the ground Sam was running around directly fighting the agents that went after her. More than half a year ago she wouldn't have dreamed about fighting like this, in Amity she was always support blasting ghosts whenever she could and running when she couldn't. It wasn't until she had almost lost her head in a fire fight that she started training with ecto-weapons seriously. She danced around the agents gunning to take her out, shooting at the agents that were taken off guard by her forward, almost suicidal, charge. With each shot another agent hit the floor going into a short spasm as the modified weapon's beams took them out of the fight without killing them. She stepped over the fallen bodies and began her newest charge against the next wave of agents.

A short distance away from where Sam was currently mowing down the agents around her Tucker had set up shop, a little slower then he would have liked to. Which would have been bad if he hadn't already put up a shield around himself, courtesy of the many failed inventions that Jack Fenton had thrown out. Much to the amazement of both Danny and Sam he not only made the inventions _work_, he made them work to perfectly complimented the stationary fighting style he had invented for himself. The shield protected him from the agents and gave him the breathing room he needed to get into the systems of the androids had brought with them. Then he turned the droids on the people who created them. The robots attacked in the most non-lethal way the death bots could picking the agents up and running or flying into the distance before dropping them at a damaging but non-lethal height. Tucker counted each felled agent with a smirk on his face. He was racking up some serious points.

High in the air Danny twisted around the planes that were trying to capture or kill him as he failed to hide the excitement on his face. Just taking out his aggression on the guys who took everything away from them was one of the best feelings he had felt since that day. When the GIW had shown his parents video evidence that he was a half ghost he had expected the worst. He did not expect his mother and father to knock the agents out, quickly help him to pack his bag, then tell him to run. Danny promised them that he would stay alive and come back to them, so that they could yell at him for being stupid enough to think they would ever stop loving him. To him every time he tore the wings of a GIW plane, every time he heard his name on the news, everything he had fought impossible odds and survived, he saw himself getting one step closer to getting back to his family. He couldn't help but get excited as the sky was filled with explosions and safely falling agents threating to end his life.

They made quick work of the agents, and soon the impromptu battlefield was littered with the groaning bodies of the GIW agents and their inventions mangled exoskeletons. Danny landed next to Sam and Tucker who were currently striping the agents and their death bots of anything that could be important.

"You guys find anything good?" Danny asked as he floated over them.

"Just some ammo to restock with." Sam said tossing a newer model of the GIW blaster aside, "I swear it's like they're not even trying anymore. These blasters are way to clunky to be usable it's better to scrap them for parts."

"I have to agree with Sam," Tucker said kicking the head of a robot in frustration, "I've already studied this model. The only thing that upgraded was its encryption, which I cracked." Tucker said a self-satisfying smirk crossing his face.

"Great, so now what?" Danny asked scratching the back of his head. There would be GIW agents in the next town, there always were, and he really didn't want to sleep in a cave again.

"Well you guys could always turn yourselves in." A deep but playful voice suggested from behind them.

Danny, Sam and Tucker jumped into a fighting stance as they faced their newest enemy. Collectively their jaws dropped as they took in the speaker's red and gold suit.

"Dude!" Tucker shouted pointing the golden picture of a lightning bolt that was displayed on the chest of the man in front of them, "You're the Flash!"

The Flash gave them a winning smile, "So you have heard of me then?"

"Of course I've heard of you!" Tucker exclaimed happily not noticing the dawning horror on Danny and Sam's faces. "You're, like, one of the world's biggest heroes! What are you doing way out here?"

"Um, Tucker." Sam said slowly her eyes darting around in paranoia, "Do you remember exactly _what_ the Flash does?"

"Of course I know. He and the Justice League go to different parts of the world and stop dangerous criminals…" Tucker trailed of and took a step away from the smiling man realizing that they were _still _on the battlefield they had personally devastated, "…oh, _snap_."

"Hey now don't give me those looks. I just want to talk." The Flash said taking a step forward causing them to take what they quickly realized was a futile step back.

"Yeah and wait for the League to come to backup you up." Sam said her quivering hand traveling to her blaster, as she wondered how the _hell_ was she going to fight the Flash, "No offence but we are not going to wait for that to happen."

Through his mask Flash's eyebrow raised, "What makes you think they're not already here?"

What happened next only lasted for a blink of an eye. The Flash saw Danny reach for Sam and Tucker and ran to grab him only to pass through the half ghost. He turned around just in time to watch Sam and Tucker to disappear along with Danny.

"Well then he is a ghost," The Flash said placing a hand to his ear, "This is the Flash. The Amity Convicts got away from me." He paused, "Well the ghost kid can fly and can apparently make the people he touches intangible, so there's that. Wait, how do you expect me to follow them? Okay, okay I'm on it." The Flash removed his hand, "I swear that guy needs to get laid." His eyes widened in panic at the dark muttering in his ear. He slapped his ear piece off, "And now Batman has it out for me." He sighed and spoke into the empty air or at least what he thought was empty air, "I hope these kids appreciate what we are doing for them."

* * *

><p>"Shit, shit, shit!"<p>

"We get it Danny this is really bad. Like _really_ bad." Sam said as the world around them was distorted by the speeds that Danny was reaching.

"I'll say. I forgot to get an autograph!" Tucker said, feeling the glares he knew they were giving him, he quickly defended himself. "Hey I'm just trying to lighten the mood. At least it's more productive than swearing."

"Well then mister productive one, what do you suggest we do?" Sam snapped panic making her voice hitch painfully.

"As I say again, I was just trying to lighten the mood. The _Justice League_ is after us. I'm the meat and tech guy, not the meat, tech, and makes plans to fight the League guy!" Tucker said his voice cracking at his shout.

"Well whatever we do, we need to do it now before they find us." Danny shouted frightfully.

Sam didn't even get the chance to reprimand him for pushing his luck before a bright beam struck Danny causing him to lose his invisibility and fall from the sky. Taking Sam and Tucker with him.

"Dude wake up!" Tucker screamed as they plummeted to the ground, "Dude I do not want to die like this!"

Desperate, Sam grabbed Danny and began smacking him hard across the face. "Wake. Up. You. Idiot!" Sam punctuated each word with a hard slap. Danny's eyes snapped open and upon seeing their situation grabbed both of them and slowed their descent, turning what would have been a definite splat into a rough but survivable landing.

Tucker reacted on instinct grabbing a remote from his backpack. He quickly pushed a button second they stopped bouncing, causing that remote to cast out a steady stream of green light that instantly shielded them in a way that wasn't unlike a ghost shield.

"Ugh," Danny said sitting up with Sam's help, "what hit us?"

"That would be me."

They looked up in shock as a dark figure walked up to the force field, his large black cape making him stand out in the bright blue skied day.

Danny and Tucker were shocked when a girlish scream broke out from Sam.

"Oh my god, it's Batman!" She squealed as she when for her backpack, "You have to sign my map of Gotham!"

"Um, Sam?" Tucker said very wary of the glare the dark knight was giving them. "This isn't the time, remember?"

Sam blinked before quickly zipping her bag shut, "Right, us vs the Justice League. Wait you're Batman. You don't use guns"

"I developed the technology," Batman said as he continued to observe the teens in front of him, "someone else shot it.

"Who?" Danny asked getting on his feet.

"That would be me." The Flash said appearing beside Batman gesturing to the ecto-gun in his hand, "Miss me?"

"No, not really." Danny said as he, Tucker and Sam tensed.

"That's too bad I thought we were really hitting it off." The Flash said before raising the ecto-gun at the shield, "How about this? You take that down and we won't have to do this the ugly way."

"Um, hello! This shield is my own invention." Tucker said smugly crossing his arms over his chest as Danny and Sam smirked behind him, "Ecto-blasts will only make it stronger, there is no way you can take this down." Too caught up in his own hype Tucker didn't hear gasp of shock from Sam and Danny, "Unless you use a lot a physical force on a single point, and neither of you have the strength…"

"Ah, Tucker…" Danny squeaked loudly.

"Superman is right behind me, isn't he?" Tucker said blankly.

"Yes, yes he is," Danny said worry etched on his face as he and Sam backed into Tucker, "how many hits can this thing take again?"

"Thirty, forty…" Tucker said just as Superman landed a heavy punch against the shield. Large cracks erupted over it's toxic green surface as the force of the punch violently shook the ground causing them to stumble as a deafening boom ravaged the very air around them.

"Two maybe three if we are incredibly lucky!" Tucker shrieked as the device he was holding started to spark and short out much to Danny and Sam's panic.

"Listen guys," Flash calmly said bringing their attention to him, "my friends and I don't want to fight you." He said smiling as he gestured to the scowling dark knight and the floating steel wall of an alien behind them, "So why don't you give up. Come on we can talk it out over some hot chocolate I know how to make a great blend. So what do you say?"

Danny, Sam and Tucker switched their gaze from the smiling Flash, the scowling Batman, Superman who was calmly watching them, and finally to each other. They nodded as one coherent machine, a direct reflection of how much closer they had gotten in the past eight months. At once they spoke as confident in their answer as they were in each other.

"Nope!"

Danny grabbed Sam and Tucker and turned them all intangible just as Superman's fist broke through the shield. Danny dragged them both deep into the ground and into a random direction as they heard what sounded like a sledgehammer on steroids trying to break through the ground.

They were completely silent as they raced through the endless void that was the planet's crust. They stayed under the surface for hours until Danny's fatigue forced them to come up or risk being buried alive.

Invisibly they escaped the ground to find themselves in the middle of a bustling city during the night. The bright lights of the city blinded them as the constant sound of traffic strained against their ears. The suddenness of the change of scenery caused Danny's invisibility to flicker completely revealing them to the oblivious city for a dangerous heartbeat.

"Danny." Sam whispered to the tired halfa, "We have to find a place to hide out for the night. Try to stay keep it together until we find an empty apartment or something."

Danny grunted in response before slowly flying over the city.

"There's a hotel coming up. Let's just crash in one of the rooms for the night." Tucker said pointing an invisible hand at the hotel then dropping it when he realized that they couldn't see it.

With a final grunt Danny carried them through the hotel and into the first room he found. Thankfully the room was empty and seeing that they were alone Danny released his hold on Sam and Tucker and changed his form.

"Danny are you okay?" Sam asked as the now human Danny began to sway on his feet a hand over his sweating brow.

"I'm fine, I just need to…" Danny said taking a few steps before collapsing face first into the plush bed his backpack still on him, "…sleep."

"Shouldn't we you know talk about what just happened?" Sam whispered roughly, "We just fought the Justice League!"

"Sam I wouldn't call that fighting," Tucker said dropping his backpack on the ground and taking off his shoes, "more like evasive running and screaming."

"Okay so we _encountered_ the Justice League. Shouldn't we talk about how they had ecto-weapons? Or how they conveniently showed up just as we defeated the Guys in White?" Sam said gesturing in exasperation.

"Ecto-_weapon_, and them showing up could just be a coincidence." Tucker said pulling the backpack off Danny, tossing it to the ground and pushing Danny to the far side of the bed. "We can't do anything about that now. I vote that we get some rest before we worry about the overpowered defenders of Earth that are after us."

Sam sighed as the adrenaline finally left her leaving her sore and tired. "Fine we'll go to sleep, but we're waking up early tomorrow to talk about this."

"Shh…can't hear you, sleeping." Tucker muttered as he fought Danny for the sole pillow on the bed.

Sam sighed in defeat before going to the door, taking off the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and placing it on the other side hoping to give them some time before the hotel realized that their room should be unoccupied. She then turned the lights in the room off before shutting the curtains.

Sam stopped just sort of fully closing the curtain as she saw a very large very bright sign from their window, "Hey guys I think we're in Jump City." A thoughtfully look crossed her face as her sleep depraved mind tried to access its memory, "Where did I hear that name before?"

"Sam, less talky more sleepy." Tucker mumbled losing the impromptu tug of war with Danny.

"Fine I'm going to bed," Sam said fully closing the curtain and getting into the bed only to end up fighting with Tucker for the covers, "the next time we find a place to stay it better have three separate beds."

"Agreed." Danny muttered.

"I thought you were asleep." Sam smirked poking reaching over Tucker and poking Danny in the side.

"I am." Danny said before making exaggerated snoring noises.

"Less talky more sleepy!" Tucker growled out lightly hitting the both of them.

In the best hotel room they had been in since they started running away from the world Danny, Sam, and Tucker slept. While on the other side of the city in a large tower shaped like a T the leader of a small five member team got a message from his former mentor.


	3. Chapter 3

In a dark room only lit by the light of many flashing monitors, a sole dark figure watched as hundreds of clips of the same three teens played out in front of him, displaying the relative ease that they had tearing through countless government forces. Three different faces flashed across his main screen constantly, simple almost unassuming names under their portraits. A black haired blue eye boy, a black hair purple eyes girl, and a green eyed dark skinned boy. All of the around the age of seventeen, and all of them heavily wanted by the American Government and Justice League alike.

Danny Fenton, Sam Manison and Tucker Foley. The Amity Convicts.

The figure's scowled deepened as he remembered the call he had gotten from an irritated Batman a week ago. It was a simple call that was stated with the same cold indifference that was a staple of what little a personality his old mentor had.

"Robin. The League have encountered the Amity Convicts near your city. Stay alert."

And that was it. Batman had ended the call, and he had begun his research.

The fact that Batman had called him in the first place gave him pause, that fact that Batman had included the League's name in the call stunned him. Batman not only suggested that he himself didn't stop these convicts but the League together couldn't catch them. Of course Robin didn't believe that Amity Convicts got away with their own strength, no matter how much every news station seemed to be trying to install fear in their viewers by hyping up their strength. For three seventeen year olds to get away from the Justice League and stay hidden was pure dumb luck. The kind of luck that would run out soon. Especially if they were coming to Jump City.

He may have left Batman to test and increase his own abilities, but he wasn't stupid. Even if Batman was directly trespassing on his territory by hacking into the Tower's systems to give him the message, Robin wasn't going to ignore the information that was given to him. He couldn't let his own stubborn pride endanger his city or his team.

Speaking of his team there was a certain Tamerianian outside his door thinking that he couldn't hear her.

"Starfire?" Robin said, pausing to give Starfire enough time to finish her surprized 'eep!' "You're always welcomed in here, you know that right?"

"I am of the knowing of that Robin." Starefire said floating close enough to look over his shoulder, "It is just you seem so busy… I do not wish to bother you."

"You're not bothering me," Robin said before turning back to the displays, "I wish I could say the same for this."

"What is this exactly?" Starfire said trying to see what had Robin's interest. Her eyes widened as she saw who was displayed on his screen. "The Amity Convicts? How are they bothering you?"

"I can't figure out their motive. They go from town to town, city to city leaving a trail of destruction in their wake." Robin said pulling up a video of a particularly vicious fight between the Convicts and the Guys in White.

"So they are of the villain?" Star said as the reporter and news team started screaming and running as the battle got worse.

"I thought the same thing, but watch this." Robin said pointing back to the video.

Starfire gasped as an explosion filled the frame punctuated by the fearful screaming of the bystanders in the middle of the destruction. She was about to protest about the violent nature of the video when flames disappeared and the screaming stopped. The camera focused up just as boy in black and white appeared. He smiled widely at the camera white hair a mess and tired green eyes lit with relief.

"I do not understand. What happened?" Starfire said as the cameraman started recording drones carefully carrying the rest of the crew away from the battle.

"They, the Convicts, saved them." Robin said as the camera team was disposed on the ground and ghost boy flew off back into the still escalating fight.

"So they are of the heroes?" Starfire asked as the video ended with the reporters frantic yelling and pointing to the white and black blur flying in the distance.

"I wouldn't call them that." Robin said starting another video "You should see the amount of money they cost the government in damages. Not to mention the growing list of charges they have to their names."

"Then they are neither?" Starfire asked her eyebrows burrowed in confusion before quickly rising with comprehension, "Like a Globskip."

Robin turned back to her, "A Golbskip?"

"Yes. It is sad but sometimes on Tamaran there are children that have no family or friends to invite them to be something more." Starfire said sadly, "We call these people Globskips they steal food and get into fights with what you call storekeepers and famers, but are known to help people when asked."

"Starfire, what motives would a Globskip have?" Robin asked his eyes still scanning over contradictory actions of the Amity Convicts.

Starfire shook her head, "Globskips have no motives. They only wish to survive even if that means they must do bad things." Starfire lifted her head to look at video that was paused over the Amity Convicts stifling through a battle field looking for things of use. "Robin do you think these not-villian, not-heroes are Globskips?"

Robin sighed before turning off the monitor and standing up, "I don't know Star, but whatever they are they still have some explaining to do. These charges against them won't just drop because they felt that they needed to break the law."

"Oh," Starfire said softly as Robin went to leave the room, "does that mean we must fight them?"

"Only if they enter Jump City." Robin replied closing the door behind her as they went into the living room.

"Dude, Robin check it out!" Beast boy yelled at him as he entered the room pointing to the large television.

"We are here in down town Jump City and it is just chaos!" A reporter yelled into the camera as explosions filled the background. She screamed loud as a particular large explosion caused her to stagger on her feet. "I don't know if you can see it but there is a large battle going on behind me. It's Hive's Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth against…" The reporter trailed off as a scream erupted over the broadcast. The camera panned up as large boulders throw due to Mammoth's rampage fell from the sky. The reporter started to scream in absolute terror as she realized that there would be no way for them to dodge the heavy chucks of earth.

A deafening sound consumed the screams of terror shutting everybody up as they clamped their hands over their ears to block out the horrible sound. The titans weren't in a better state their surround sound system picked up each vibration of what Robin realized was a _scream_.

The scream faded at the people on the street looked up to see that what was once life threatening chucks of jagged ground was nothing but a gently falling layer of dust. Shakily the camera focused on a floating teenager. A large dark blue hooded cloak completely blocked him from view as he turned to face the people watching him in shock.

He cleared his throat before speaking loudly, "Citizens of Jump City clear please the area while you still can." His speech was rewarded with confused looks. "What was it something I said?"

"Um D-Blue?" A girl in a purple cloak shouted up to him as she continued dodged as Mammoth, angry that his attacked failed, was trying to take her head off with wild punches, "They don't know who you are. This isn't like _places_ they're not going to run just because you _tell_ them to."

"Right. Wait Blue?" The newly dubbed Blue asked.

"Right that is your name isn't it?" The girl replied sharply nodding to the camera still trained on them.

"Of course my name is Blue, how could I forget that S-um, _Purple_." Blue said to the cloaked girl before turning his attention to the camera recording them, "Hey is that thing live?"

The reporter nodded dumbly as Blue hovered closer to them.

"Cool." He said two bright blue eyes looked deep into the camera past a thick wool Balaclava, "I'm sorry about this, but we need time so..." Blue took the camera from the protesting camera man and smashed it against the ground. Turing the large screen in the Titan's Tower black before a bright and cheery technical difficulties sign appeared.

"Who were those guys?" Cyborg said watching the TV as a smiling cat began to apologize to them for the inconvenience.

"It doesn't matter who they are. We can't have them destroying the city," Robin said shutting off the TV and tossing the remote aside, "Titans Go!"

* * *

><p>"Why does stuff like this only happen to us?" Tucker said as he finished tying up Gizmo with his own spider bot. "I mean really we're the only ones that can go out on a walk and end up in a <em>death match<em> with the local villains."

Sam huffed as she checked Mammoths's pulse. She wasn't sure if he was fine, that steel beam she had dropped on him had looked _really_ heavy, "Oh quit complaining at least you didn't have to fight smelly over here. Seriously and I though we smelt bad."

"No, seriously S-_Purple_." Tucker said catching himself and pointing to Mammoth and Gizmo, "We went on _walk_ and were just about to watch a movie when people started screaming. Thirty minutes later and we're tying up whoever these guys are..."

"We're Hive suzzball." Gizmo shouted, looking ridiculous in the '_hug_' that his suit was giving him.

"Whatever, and now this whole block is a mess!" Tucker said gesturing to the destruction and smoking piles of rubble around them before sighing roughly, "And I just _know_ that we're going to be blamed for this. We have to leave before the cops come here. I don't know about you, but I do not look good in black and white stripes." Tucker huffed crossing his arms over his chest, "It totally clashes with my style."

"Well you will just have to wait for Blue to come back." Sam said scanning the sky. "Where is he anyways?" Her eyes widened as she saw a dark blue blur come at them at incredible speeds.

Sam and Tucker were forced to hold their hoods down as the forced Danny released with his sudden stop produced a strong burst of wind, kicking up the dust and stones around them. "I'm back!" Danny said as he dropped Jinx on the ground next to Gizmo and Mammoth. "Next time you fight the one with superpowers."

Sam and Tucker watched as Jinx struggled under the ridiculous amount of rope tightly woven around her before pointedly looking at Danny.

"What?" Danny asked as Jinx continued to struggle, desperately trying to free herself.

"Okay, first question. Where did you get that much rope to tie her up with?" Tucker asked dryly as he pointed to Jinx who stopped struggling to glare hatefully at them.

"I may have, um, _borrowed_ some from the store she knocked me into." Danny said as he pulled a scarf from the inside of his cloak and covering her eyes with it.

"And you're blinding her why?" Sam asked as Jinx's struggles started again in a much more violent fashion.

"She shoots lazars from her eyes. She will have to burn through that before she can get to us. Think of this as a way to give us extra time to get out of the way." Danny then rubbed his arm in annoyance, "Also it's payback for scratching me."

"Speaking about getting out of the way." Sam said as loud sirens and flashing red, blue and white lights came closer to them, "I think we overstayed our welcome. I don't know about you guys but I really don't want to deal with the cops or the Titans."

"You're a little late for that." A very annoyed voice stated loudly from behind her.

"Blue, Black," Sam said blankly, refusing to turn around and face the voice addressing them, "are the Titans behind me?"

"Yes." Tucker and Danny said together as they shifted into a more defensive stance.

Sam sighed, "I just want to re-state how much I hate Murphy."

"You're going to like jail a whole lot less." Robin said forcing Sam to turned around and face down the Titans. "Surrender now!"

"So it's five against three? Isn't that a little unfair?" Tucker asked his hand inching toward his pockets.

"Criminals don't play fair, why should we?" Raven said her hands glowing with black energy.

"Cause it warms your heart?" Danny asked. The dark glare that Raven gave him made him shutter. "Never mind. Okay how about a compromise. We leave and you bring these guys to jail."

"Alright. You can leave after we interrogate you." Robin said pointing his bo-staff at Danny as the rest of the Titan's got into their fighting forms.

"I don't think you know what the word 'compromise' means." Danny said carefully stepping back. "Can't we be friends?"

"Like, we don't even know your names." Beast Boy said turning into a large saber tooth tiger.

"Hi!" Tucker said brightly pointing to himself, "I'm Black, that," he pointed to Danny, "is Blue, and that," he pointed to Sam, "is Purple."

"Black, Blue and Purple? Those are not your real names." Robin stated dryly.

"Oh and _Robin_ is?" Sam said flexing her hands, "Aren't you a hypocrite."

Robin eyes narrowed, "Enough games, surrender now."

Danny lifted his hands palms up at the boy wonder, "Listen Robin wouldn't it be better if-"

Danny never finished his response. Tucker arms shot up into the air and his hands flicked open revealing small black plastic balls between his fingers. The Titans went to move but weren't fast enough to stop him from chucking them hard against the ground. Thick clouds of dark grey smoke quickly covered the area rendering visibility impossible.

"Titans stop them!" Robin shouted as he ran through the smoke.

Cyborg's arm transformed and he aimed his now formed sonic cannon to the sky, with a quick shout he released enough energy to dissipated the smoke around them. Only to reveal that the street was void of any life other than themselves and the still tied up Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth.

"I believe that the Black, Blue and Purple have left." Starfire said the glow leaving her eyes as they relaxed.

"What was up with those guys anyways?" Beast Boy asked as he transformed back, "Why would they protect people, fight Hive, then fight us?"

"Maybe they're playing hero and didn't want to get caught?" Raven suggested as she shrugged off her hood.

"They threw smoke bombs at us. Heroes don't throw smoke bombs at other heroes." Cyborg said his cannon morphing back into his hand, "Whatever those guys where they weren't heroes."

"So what were they?" Beast Boy asked as Robin strode over to where Black, Blue and Purple had left Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth.

Carefully Robin reached down checked the tight rope bounds on Jinx's hands. Who ever they were they where good at tying knots. The ropes were done up in a way that make it impossible for Jinx to shoot beams from her hands or utilize her nails as she had a very bad habit of doing.

Instantly he pause at the her nails. Her very sharp nails that had a glowing green substance under them.

Robin's eyes narrowed as he remembered the stance that Blue, Black and Purple had stood in. Blue in front and Black and Purple behind him. A stance that he had seen hundreds of times as he watch the same three teens get into countless fights with the government.

"They're Globskips." Robin said his eyes narrowed as the implications of having some of the most wanted people in his city sunk in.

"Um, what's a Globskip?" Beast Boy asked, as Robin quickly stood up and walked away from them.

"I'll tell you later. Starfire I need a lift to the tower." Robin said causing Starfire to hover over to him.

"Why?" Raven asked as Starfire began to carry Robin away, leaving her Beast Boy and Cyborg to deal with the mess lifted behind.

"There's a new danger to the city." Robin said plainly sparing on last look at his team, "It looks like I need to do some more research on Amity Park."


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark backroom of an abandon paperclip factory three dark figures sat around an old electric lamp. Throughout the aged building the sounds of creaking and groaning walls could be heard. It was a low grating sound that would set anyone's teeth on edge. However, the figures situated around the light source seemed to bask in the abandon air that the decrepit place boasted. With their faces distorted by the long shadows casted by the croaked lamp, one of them finally spoke.

"Ok first order of business." Sam said as she pulled out an old tattered black notebook and a pen. She, like Tucker and Danny, was wearing her cloak with the hood down as the factory was cold and they had yet to buy warmer clothes. "We need to plan out a escape route from Jump."

"Why?" Tucker said as he reached into a custom pocket for his P.D.A. "No counting the Titans I'm kind of liking Jump city. Also, I think it might be a good idea to stay awhile longer."

"Tucker we can't stay here it's too dangerous!" Sam said her voice raising in shock at Tucker suggestion, "We already ran into the Titans not to mention the League is _still_ after us. Staying in a city that has a team lead by Batman's former apprentice is a_ terrible_ idea."

"I have to *_crunch_* agree with Sam here Tucker," Danny said as he tried to speak around the food in his mouth, "staying in *_munch_* Jump especially after what happened yesterday is a bad idea."

After escaping the Titan's they had gone back to the hotel, grabbed their things, and ran away without looking back. They didn't stop running until area of the city they were in became less like a city and more like a hazardous pile of rubble. The factories and the areas they found themselves in weren't still abandon because of people not wanting to deal with possible gang activity or looters. No one in the city wanted to pay to fix up or teardown a building in this part of the city, not even the villains. The structures where rotten from the top to the bottom and would cost hundreds of thousands to repair or replace. Every surface seemed to have a crack in it and was infested with either rats, roaches or a horrible mix of the two. Forgotten and ignored by the city, it was the perfect place for them to hid out in.

"Yeah but-" Tucker stopped and looked at Danny and the crumbs around his mouth, "-are you eating? Dude we're supposed to be rationing our food!" Tucker's shouted.

"I'm not eating from the rations Tuck." Danny said holding one hand up and clutching a small bag of chips with the other. "I raided the hotel room before we left. It's not like anyone was going to eat it."

"You're holding out on us!" Tucker angrily accused as he reached out for the bag. "Give me the bag!"

"Dude the bag was crushed when I found it! What do you want to do, divide the crumbs?" Danny said as he held the wrinkled bag close to his chest.

"Yes!" Tucker said putting his P.D.A down as he prepared to jump the gap between him and Danny if need be. "No hording!"

"Tucker you don't even like All-Dressed Chips!" Danny said preparing to turn intangible to avoid Tucker's lunged if need be.

"Its the principle that matters!" Tucker loudly exclaimed.

"Enough!" Sam shouted loudly stopping Tucker and Danny in their tracks. Sighing roughly she held the bridge of her nose, "Look I get that we're all tired from having to leave the hotel, and cranky that we don't get another ration break until four hours from now, but can we at least finish this meeting?" Sam waited for them to settle down before addressing Tucker, "Back to business. Why do you think it's a good idea to stay in Jump?"

"Well for one the Titans are here." Tucker said glaring at Danny as he went back to eating.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his in confusion, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Normally yes, but think about it like this. Who is a bigger threat to us the Titans or the League?" Tucker asked as he absentmindedly began toying with his P.D.A.

"The League duh." Sam said rolling her eyes a Tucker's question, "They have jurisdiction over the whole world or pretty much most of it and can follow us to the ends of the earth." She then winched, "Also, not to undermine our strength or anything, but I'm pretty sure that in a straight fight they would crush us."

"Oh, I wholeheartedly agree." Tucker said his face blank with acceptance, "We would be five years into our jail sentences and _still_ be asking what the hell exactly happed to us. I'm pretty sure that Danny agrees with me."

"Superman can take a shot from a shotgun point-blank to the face without flinching," Danny deadpanned crushing the now empty chip bag, "I'm confident not stupid. The fact that you have doubts about my ability to understand the Justice League's ability to kick us into next year is almost insulting."

"Okay we agree that the League is the greater threat then the Titans." Sam said writing down in the small notebook. "How exactly does this help?"

"Think about the places that the League doesn't have jurisdiction over." Tucker said, "What places do they _don't_ fight together."

Sam paused thinking it over, "The only place I could think of is their own cities. I know for a fact that Batman would never let anyone in the League fight in Gotham, at least not without a fight."

"Now," Tucker said a devious smirk spreading across his face, "who has jurisdiction over Jump Cites?"

Sam and Danny's eyes widen as they thought back to five angry teens they meet only yesterday.

"That's right." Tucker said his smirk turning into a full blown smile at their faces, "The _Titans_ have jurisdiction over Jump. The League _won't_ enter another hero's city without permission. While we're in Jump City we will only have to worry about the Titans."

"Wasn't Robin Batman's sidekick?" Danny pointed out a small frown forming on his face, "Why wouldn't he just ask Batman for help?"

"You really need to read up on your heroes Danny." Sam her own devious smile growing on her face, "Robin was Batman's sidekick, but he left to prove himself as a worthy hero and show Batman he _didn't_ need help to fight villains. Robin won't ask Batman or the League for help."

"Right. The League is pretty serious about asking permission to act in another hero's territory." Tucker explained, "If Robin doesn't ask for help…"

"Then the league won't come." Danny said a wide simile breaking out on his face before it was quickly replaced with a concerned frown, "That doesn't take care of our Guys in White problem. They're the government they don't _need_ permission."

"The Guys in White have been hunting us for months, there isn't going to be an easy fix for them." Tucker pointed out, "Think of them as the engine pulling the train to our problems. All we can do now cut down some of the heavy battlements on the train."

"What kind of train has battlements?" Danny asked, a single eyebrow raised in question.

"One that is that can follow us anywhere, is designed by the Guys in White, and has the Justice League and the Titans putting enhancements on it." Tucker said dryly.

"So it comes down to if we would rather stay on the run from the Guys in White while the Justice League follows closely behind, or hide in Jump city from the Titans and the Guys in White when they eventually find us." Sam summarized. "Okay all in favour of not running around America in fear say aye."

"Aye." Danny and Tucker said both raising their hands into the air.

"The Ayes have it." Sam said flipping through the note book and checking off box a in it. "Alright on to the next order of business, where are we going to find beds?"

* * *

><p>In the commons room of the Titans Tower, the Titans sat in front of their TV as Robin played different news clips on the home of the Amity Convicts. They had corralled Robin into letting them help him with his research on Amity Park. They wanted to make sure Robin wouldn't go overbroad and end up obsessed with this new mystery. He had said that there wasn't anything for them to worry about. The fact he had yet to call the Justice League made them more than a little suspicious.<p>

This led to them winching as the watched a hoard of reporters convulse on an armed escort that had a very hazard looking man and women in the middle of the chaos.

"Mrs. Fenton do you know where your son is?" A reported yelled through the human barricade of agents at a red headed women in light blue jumpsuit.

Instead of keeping silent Mrs. Fenton turned angrily on the reporter, "If I did know where my son was, why on earth would you think that I would tell you?" A dark glare growing on her face, she took a dangerous step forward and was rewarded with new vigorous round of flashing lights as the reporters tried to get the best picture depicting her rage.

"Maddie dear, it's probably not a good idea to antagonize the press. Even if they should really back off!" Mr. Fenton shouted loudly as tried to sooth Mrs. Fenton over the loud noise of what seemed like the whole world yelling angry questions at them.

"Is it true that your son turn Sam Mansion and Tucker Foley onto his path of evil?"

"Which University is your daughter Jasmine at? Is it true that she is coming back to Amity Park to testify for you?"

"Are you worried about the outcome of this trial?"

"How are the Mansions and the Foleys coping with the disappearance of their only children?"

"The world has a question for you!" A reporter exclaimed loudly over the voices in the crowd. His long dirty blonde hair that was pulled into a playfully ponytail and joyful bright hazel eyes horribly contrasted the malicious grin on his face. "Do you considered yourselves as bad parents?"

The armed guard stopped almost as quickly as the Fentons did.

"What did you say?" The large man in the orange jumpsuit said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

The reporters grin got larger, "Do you think you're bad parents? Seeing that your son is a half ghost monster that turned his only friends onto the path of evil, you must have went wrong _somewhere_." The reporter rhythmically tapped his pen on the small white notepad in his hand. "Don't you think it's shameful that your short comings as parents caused what could have been a great hero to become nothing more then short lived villain?" The reporter paused to tap the pen against his face and hummed in false concentration, seemly oblivious to the horrified silence or the shocked faces around him, "With how hard it seems the government is trying to take Daniel down and it really being only a matter of time before his luck runs out. Do you see yourselves as responsible for your son's eventual death? Will you have half a funeral for him, seeing that your own invention _did_ kill most of him already? Of course assuming that there _is_ something to bury?"

The Titans flinched as Madeline Fenton released terrifyingly piercing soul-wrenching sound that in no way could be classified as a scream as she tried to claw her way past the guards holding her back from the still smiling reporter's neck. Jack got a few steps closer and made a wild swing for the reporters face only to miss as backup arrived. Soon the video was filled with struggling and screaming as the guards dragged Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to the court house.

Robin sat back into the couch as the video ended. He had just spread his search past the convicts themselves and was looking into their families and the state of Amity Park after they had left.

Truthfully, Amity Park was a mess.

The Guys in White made a permeant base in the small town and had spent months interviewing everyone who had can in contact with the ghost boy and his friends. With the government's authority to do as they please it put a pretty little legal bow over everything that they did. The Fentons had been sentence to house arrest for an unspecified amount of time. The Mansions and Foleys had been helping the town stage protests until the Guys in White had them throw in jail for disorderly conducted. It was thanks to Jasmine that all one hundred fifty protesters were now out of prison, however the resistance never did fully recover their strength after that.

From what Robin could see there was a defeated air hanging around Amity Park. The only people that who weren't effect was the constant stream of reporters that continued to harass the Fentons, Mansions and Foleys hoping for a reaction and the next big story.

"I do not like the press." Starfire said her eyes narrowed at the TV, "They bring much to pain to the Danny's, the Sam's Tuker's parents."

"Yeah reporters can be jerks." Beastboy said from his position on the floor, "They always twist stories."

"Ditto," Raven deadpanned before raising an eyebrow at the state of Amity Park, "what I don't understand is why the Guys in White have so much control."

"It's because Amity's status" Robin said as his eyes narrowed at the soldiers in white marching through the streets, "'Ghost Capital of the World' ever since the Pariah Dark incident that happened the Government has kept a close eye on Amity Park. I could see why, if it wasn't for the video evidence and the testimonies of just about everyone in the town I wouldn't believe something like that _could_ happen."

"I still _can't_ believe it," Cyborg said holding back a shiver, "A whole city dragged to the underworld or the Ghost Zone to be an evil ghost king's servants. It sounds like something out of a bad horror movie. No wonder why the government thinks that everything that has to do with ghosts are evil."

"But the Danny is not evil," Starfire spoke up, "at least I do not think he is evil. His parents don't think he is evil and they hunt the ghosts. Maybe if they talked to other hunters of ghosts…"

"His parents, who were number one non-federally funded ghost researchers in America, were the ones who put forward and upheld the idea that all ghosts where evil _until_ they found out that their son was one." Raven deadpanned, "I think everyone is going to take what they say with a grain of salt."

"So what do we do?" Beast Boy asked as the video switched again to show Jazz Fenton conducting a speech, desperately trying to get the people in the audience to stand up against the Guys in White again. The video ended with Jazz's devastated face as the town's people silently left the demonstration.

"As of now, nothing." Robin said, "What is happening in Amity Park is none of our concern. We have to worry about the citizens in Jump first, and right now the biggest threat to them is the three convicts that bring destruction wherever they go. We have to catch them."

"Um, Robin? How are we supposed to catch a ghost?" Raven asked as she thought about the logistics of ghost hunting.

"With ghost hunting equipment." Robin replied, before turning to Cyborg, "Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Robin I can't create ghost hunting equipment from thin air." Cyborg stated blankly.

"You don't have to make equipment from thin air. I've already ordered some equipment from a very credible source." Robin replied.

"How did you get your hands on ghost hunting equipment?" Cyborg asked his shock reflected on the other Titan's faces.

"Apparently there was been a large increase in demand after the Pariah Dark incident." Robin said a self-serving smirk displayed on his face. "Can you replicate the weapons if I gave them to you?"

"Aw heck yeah!" Cyborg said a large excited grin spreading across his face. "I'll even make a new setting for my cannon!"

"I thought we only wanted to talk to them, not blow them into next week!" Beast Boy said loudly.

"To talk to them we'll have to capture them first." Robin said, "They have literally ran across the country to avoid capture not just from the government and the Justice League, but from every ghost hunter looking at a shot for fame. They are not going to go down or even _stop_ long enough for us to talk to them without a fight. They're hiding in our city under disguise we have to make sure they're not a danger to the citizens."

"That is of course assuming that Blue, Black and Purple are the Amity Convicts." Raven pointed out.

"What do you mean assuming?" Starfire asked, "Jinx told us that she had scratched the Blue and the Blue has same blood as Danny. Are they not one in the same?"

"That's where you're wrong Starfire." Robin said a contemplative look spreading across his face as he thought around the rather large gap in his plan, "I found ectoplasm under Jinx's nails. All we really have connecting Blue, Black and Purple to the Amity Convicts is ectoplasm which can come from any ghost, and a fighting stance. We can't take them in with evidence like that. We'll have to get more evidence to properly accuse them."

"So where going to blast at them with ectoplasm weapons until they talk?" Beast Boy asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"In a way, yes. If we can recreate the conditions they were in on the run they might slip up." Robin then smirked, "When they do, we will have our evidence to bring them in for questioning, Titan's style."

* * *

><p>Clean. Calculated. Emotionless.<p>

That was the proper way to describe the large meeting room that found ten harshly inhospitable figures sitting around a dark polished Kingwood table.

The men and women sitting around the table were the highest ranking agents in the Guys in White organization, only triumphed in rank by the highest ranking members of Congress and the military including the president himself. Each agent, who were numbered one through ten and currently sitting in large chairs that depicted their number, had five states to his or her name to look over. They where only known as the Base Ten and currently Five was at Eight's throat.

"Why can't your people deal with three teenagers?" Five snapped, his large tightly closed fist striking against the table.

"Phantom is a level nine ghost." Eight said brisling in agitation, "There is only so much my men can do and with the Justice League taking a direct interest in this what little they can do _now_ is being hindered." Eight's gaze cut over to women that had a large number six engraved on the headbroad of her chair. "What I want to know is why Six didn't stop them before they left her jurisdiction?"

Six's glared anger at Eight through her black sunglasses, "My jurisdiction did all it could with what information we had. We knew that the Phantom was a level nine ghost and filed all the papers necessary to ask for help in detaining him. It is not our fault that you two would rather run after weaker ghosts then fight an actual threat."

Eight and Five rose slightly out of their chairs at her accusation, "Are you suggesting that we are cowards?" Five bit out a large vein pulsing to life on his forehead.

"I'm merely stating the facts. Those facts state that whenever the Base Ten are face with a serious threat, you two seem always be conveniently 'caught up in paperwork'." Six's face fell into a scowl, "Tell me, how warm it is under your bed? It must be a comfortable temperature for you to frequent there so often."

Five violently stood up causing his chair to be flung across the room, "Six if you think I'll let you speak to me like this…"

"Enough!" A middle age women snapped, she glared at the bickering agents, "We are not here to discuss Six's failure to stop Phantom and his supporters from leaving Amity Park or Eight's inability to hold them. We are here to discuss how are we are going to keep the public from asking questions about our motives."

Five, Six, and Eight held each other's glares for a second longer before relenting, giving Five the time to retrieve his chair.

"As you wish Ten." Eight said as he opened a file that had been pre-deposited at his seat. "How far reaching is the support for the Amity Convicts?"

"Far enough that people are beginning to question whether they should be convicted before the trail for them actually begins." Ten said dryly, "Not to mention the support for them in Amity Park is starting up again."

"That's impossible." Six said sharply, her nails clinking against the table as she tapped them in annoyance, "My people made sure to outline to the citizens of Amity Park the consequences of siding with a convicted felon, they wouldn't _dare_ to disobey."

"Well Six it looks like they dared." A man sitting diagonal to her said with a large smile on his face. A concept so foreign to the dower faces around him it was almost alien. "It seems that Jasmine Fenton has way more pull then you thought she did." He said playfully flipping back his long dirty-blond hair.

"Two if you can tell me where I've miscalculated I would like to hear it." Six grated out her nails digging deep groves into the tables wood.

"Simple, you forgot that Amity Part still sees Danny Phantom and his two friends as heroes. They wouldn't go against him even if the president himself said that each of them ate newborns babies and liked to bury their devastated families alive." Two said a small chuckle leaving his lips as Six glare got stronger.

"Two, you seem to have a good handle on the situation what do you suggest we do?" Ten asked her voice detailing how much apathy she had towards Two's easy cruelty.

"It's simple really," Two said the joy on his face twisting into something much more horrible and sadistic, "we show the world that the Amity Convicts are more monstrous then the demons in the darkest pits of their nightmares could ever _hope _to be." Two's face abruptly lit up again all traces of cold danger disappearing as quickly as it came, "Or at least more monstrous than anyone one in America has face. If we go too far they would want to have them executed and then how are we supposed to get information about the Ghost Zone from them. Not to mention it would be a waste of a perfectly good level nine specimen."

"You know, Two may be act like an idiotic child, but his idea isn't half bad." Five said scratching at his goatee and ignoring Two's not so innocent laughter, "However, where are we going to get proof of their evil?"

A small cruel smiled spread across Six's face, "I believe this is the optimal time for me to tell you about an incident that happen a few years ago. It appears that this wasn't Phantom's first time being convicted of a crime." Five smirked widen as the Base Ten's attention was now fully trained on her, "It seems that the Ghost Zone has its own unique style of prison system…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Welcome to the first Author's note! To make the timeline where this takes place easier to understand I'm going to outline some things.

This story takes place in a timeline where Phantom Planet did not occur. Danny, Sam and Tucker were in grade 11 when the Guys in White found out their secret and they had to flee town. This happened in January and eight months later in August they are still on the run and are either nearing or have reached eighteen years of age.

For future reference add four years on the current (in the show) Titans ages.

All right last but not least the Base Ten mentioned in this chapter and the states they watch over.

Two: Connecticut, New York, Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware

Five: Kentucky, Ohio, Michigan, Indiana, Illinois

Six: Wisconsin, Minnesota, North and South Dakota, Iowa

Eight: Texas, New Mexico, Colorado, California, Arizona

Ten: Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, Alaska

That's all folks and remember. Don't be afraid to ask questions about anything you see/read here.

~Broken Hand


	5. Chapter 5

"Find anything?" Danny asked as he carefully shifted away another pile of trash, pausing to make sure that his cloaks long sleeves _stayed_ rolled up.

"Nope." Tucker replied as he tossed another broken TV remote over his shoulder.

"Nada." Sam sighed as she kicked over a box which promptly opened up spilling glass bottles everywhere. "Oh for the love of- the recycle label is printed on the side!"

They were currently in Jump City's surprisingly large landfill trying to find anything to make their room in the factory look at least a little homely. If they were going to stay in the city for a indefinite amount of time they might as well like it.

"I know that we spent most of our money on winter clothes but do we really not have enough to get something less, ew?" Danny said pulling up a container that had a thick line of green goop holding it to the ground.

"I wish we could but with the eight months of buying food and finding places to sleep, we're pretty stretched on money." Sam said grudgingly giving up cleaning the scattered bottles.

"How stretched are we talking about?" Tucker asked.

Sam picked up a tattered looking knapsack that was filled with large holes, "Do you think you can mend the holes in this?" She asked displaying the damaged bag to the techno geek.

"That bad?"

"Ohh, yeah."

It wasn't like this was the first time they had resorted to scrounging through a landfill. When they had first left Amity they had been terrified to go near any type of civilization. This made them resort to sleeping in caves and looking through dumps for anything they might need. Now that they were used to living in a somewhat higher _cleaner_ state the once familiar stench of a sweeting garbage in the noonday sun was starting to grate on them.

"Guys check it out!" Danny shouted, a large maniacal grin on his face. "I hit the jackpot!"

Sam and Tucker quickly maneuvered over the shifting piles of garbage. Shock clearly on their faces they as gasped at what Danny was trying to pull out of the trash heap. It was a large cardboard box and across it's side in huge black letters was the word 'COT'.

"It's unopened and I think there's a couple more in there." Danny as he finally got the heavy slightly banged up rectangular box free.

Tucker immediately took Danny's place by the trash heap and with a heave began to pull another heavy box out, "This is amazing! You have no idea how tired I was of sleeping on concrete." Tucker said completely pulling the box out and moving aside to let Sam get a cot. "Not that I'm complaining, but who the heck throws out a perfectly good cot?"

"You would really wouldn't be surprized," Sam said standing up her own cot and showing Tucker and Danny the address on the box, "Look, the Bellsighers_._ My parents and I use to know them. A couple years ago they moved from Amity Park to get away from it's, um, _negative_ atmosphere. They always planned outings every year and then canceled them because of weather or if their equipment got to _old_."

"This box is marked July, of this _year_." Tucker flatly pointed out.

"We _use _to know them," Sam said smirking deviously, "I may have gotten my family blacklisted from their estate after I staged a protest on the overconsumption of America's one percent. This area is probably teeming with useful stuff."

"Thank you America's one percent." Danny said stacking the cots on top of each other, "But," Danny quickly backtracked at Sam's dark, almost lecturing expression, "curse your effect on the environment!"

"Yeah I thought so," Sam said taking her gaze off Danny, "Ok guys let's see what else we can find in the garbage of the one percent."

Over the next couple of hours they found a ridiculous number of basically new things that they could use, which directly brought them to their next problem. What to carry and what to leave.

Sam counted down from ten before releasing her nose, "Tell me again _why_ we need a pool table?"

"Think about it Sam, what are we going to go on the days that we can't leave the factory, read your books?" Tucker said pointing to a box of books that Sam had claimed as her own. The Bellsighers had quite literally thrown out a fully stocked bookshelf, and with the more _interesting_ books in it Sam had taken the liberty to create a small library for herself. "Unless it's a comic book or on a website I'm not reading it, and we all know Danny's mark in English."

"Hey!"

"Just stating facts dude," Tucker said opting not to look at Danny's bristling demeanor, "just give us this. I mean look this thing, is fully stocked! The cue sticks are still warped in plastic and are made with Armenian wood, come on!"

"Fine, but you're carrying it." Sam said as she stacked the rest of the boxes they had found on a relatively clean flatten cardboard box, "Seriously I think we went kind of crazy with how much things we're taking."

"Yeah but think of this when was the last time we splurged?" Danny said his face pulling up into a bright grin, "We deserve this, seriously can this day get any better?" Danny face slowly dropped as heard what sounded like a low crunching sound. Sam and Tucker froze with him when the sound of slowly approaching footsteps got closer to them.

"Ugh, Robin why are we here again?" A unseen voice loudly complained.

"We haven't seen Blue, Black or Purple for weeks," A crisp commanding voice replied, "This is the only place that we haven't searched yet. Titan's keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had promptly laid down flat between the garbage as they heard the Titans walked determinedly pass them their intention loudly announced with their every step.

"Stop glaring at me." Danny whispered flinching at the angry glares that Tucker and Sam were giving him.

"No." They snap at once.

"You can't blame this on me!" Danny hissed out.

"Beds Danny, we had beds _and_ sleeping bags!" Tucker hissed back, "You know how Murphy hates us! Now we have to leave all of this. Not cool man, not cool at all!"

"Maybe we don't have to leave our things." Sam interjected her glare turning into a completive look, "If you go ghost right now how much of our stuff can you carry back to the factory?"

"All of it." Danny said confidently as he calculated the weight. "But I can't carry all that and you too."

"But you won't be carrying us." Sam pointed out slyly, "Balaclavas up, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>Robin, was <em>annoyed<em>.

After pulling up everything he could about Amity Park and the convicts he was ready to confront them. If they would only show up. Two weeks since they had confronted them and two weeks since anyone had seen them. They had scoured the city from top to bottom trying to find the elusive convicts. Heck, he had even step up traps for them to fall into, but the days went on and his snares were still empty. Even the Jump City media had lost interest in them. At this point Robin knew he was pulling at straws by searching the dump, but he didn't want to believe that the Amity Convicts left before he got to confront them again. So if he had to shift around trash to make sure they where gone so be it. No matter how gross...

**THUNK**

…why was he on the ground?

"Friend Robin are you okay?" Starfire exclaimed pulling him off of the ground and taking, he really didn't want to know _what_, off of him.

"I think so, what hit me?" Robin said shaking the cobwebs out of his head and ignoring the wet slap his hair was making.

"That would be us."

Robin tense and looked up to see Black and Purple leering down at them from atop of large garbage hill. Purple had her arms crossed while Black had his hands in his pockets. He could almost _see_ the self serving smirks that they gave him.

"Don't you know that assault is a criminal offense?" Robin said annoyed as he stood to his full height as he decidedly ignored the strange liquid dripping behind his ear.

"So is trespassing." Purple said pointing an accusing finger at Robin, "This is a is the city's landfill, private property, yet here you are. What kind of hero breaks the law?"

"Well…"

"Shut up Black." Purple deadpanned.

"That brings up another thing," Black said his voice taking on a lamenting air, "why does my code name have to be Black?"

Purple sighed and lifted her hand, "One it was a spur of the minute decision," she said raising a finger, "and two" she said raising another, "the nicknames you make for yourself are terrible."

"What wrong with Captain Sex Dream?" Black said voice raising.

"What right with it? No seriously that name should get put you on a watch list or something." Purple snapped back.

"You're just mad cause you know the names you made suck!" Black shouted throwing his hands into the air.

"Why I outta...!"

"Um?" a timid voice below them interrupted.

Black and Purple looked down to see the Titan's watching them a hesitant look on their faces, "Should we come back later or...?" Beast Boy trailed off.

"No, no it's fine," Purple said adjusting her hood while Black dusted his cloak of imagery dust, "just a little fight."

Raven eye brow raised, "A lover's spat?"

Black and Purple's reaction was immediate.

"What the- no, oh god no!" They said at once only to blink at each other's wording. "Hey!"

"Right back at you!" Purple said glaring down at Black, "You didn't have to react like it would be the worst thing ever."

"I could say the same to you!" Black pointed out.

"Wait." Beast boy said scratching his head, "So you guys are together?"

"No. No we are not. Just friends." Black said slowly, "Not to mention I can't think of being with anyone other than my Sugar Bear." He was violently taken out of recollection by the overwhelming silence around him.

"What?" Black asked the horrified faces of the Titans he then look Sam only to find the same but muted features on her face, "What you too?"

"T-Black we've been over this," Purple said catching herself, "Second rule, remember? No kooky talk when the person you're talking about isn't here, or if I or Blue is around you." Purple then rubbed her arms trying to get the goosebumps down. "Seriously, ew!"

Black huffed crossing his arms, "You're just jealous that my snuggy bear and I have gotten together before you and your-"

"That's it!" Purple said getting into a fighting form, "If you won't stop I'm going to make you stop!" She quickly lunged at Black only to have him dodge her.

The Titan's watched in shock as the fight between Black and Purple got more and more heated.

"What are they doing?" Raven asked as she watched the escalating fight.

"They're fighting each other." Robin dryly as Black and Purple got more elaborate and were now throwing garbage at each other between kicks and punches.

"But, why?" Starfire asked, "They are a team are they not? Don't they know that they cannot win this battle if they fight each other?"

"Ah, what battle Star?" Cyborg said, "All they did was throw something nasty at Robin, seriously man we might need to quarantine you, and started to argue." Cyborg shook his head, "It's almost like that they don't want to fight with us."

"If they're not fighting us, what are they doing?" Raven questioned as Black exaggeratedly leaned back to avoid the flying kick Purple aimed for his head.

Robin eyes widen as he took in the way that Purple and Black were fighting. Especially the wide weak blows and greatly telegraphed movement that gave the other ample time to move. It all clicked together when he realized that the small team was now little bit _too _small, "They're distracting us."

Robin grabbed his staff, pointed it to the two fighting teens and shouted, "Black, Purple! Where is Blue?"

Black and Purple froze in mid-swing and once again looked down at Titans. The tension between the two groups got thicker as Black and Purple looked to each other before sharing a nod. Then Black spoke slyly, "Well it looks like they figured it out."

"Doesn't matter," Purple shrugged, "I think we gave Blue enough time to do what he needed to do."

"And what exactly would that be?" Robin grated out as the Titan's behind him threateningly braced for a fight.

"Whoa relax guys," Purple said her hands coming up in a calm down motion, "there's nothing dastardly going on. We just needed to distract you for an unspecified amount of time."

"That sounds pretty dastardly." Raven said her hands glowing with dark magic as her eyes went white.

"You know she kind of right, that _does_ sounds pretty suspect." Black said causing Purple to quickly elbow him in the side, "-but it's not I promise." Black said placing a hand over the area where his heart would be.

"If that's true tell us what Blue is doing." Robin ordered his hands gripping his staff harder.

Black and Purple looked at each other the same doubt reflexed on both of their faces. A small hushed verbal fight broke out between them at ended in a quick game of rock paper scissors. Purple lost and quietly turned to face the Titan's.

"Okay this may seem hard to believe, but it's true." Purple breathed in deeply before saying, "Blue is currently redecorating."

Robin's eyes narrowed and with the tone of his voice so flat it make Purple and Black winched he spoke, "I don't believe you. Titan's go!"

"Told you that it wouldn't work." Black exclaimed before stomping on hard a weak spot on the hill.

The Titan's to pause in their ascent as the hill started to rumble. Just as Robin was about to give an order to move the whole mountain shifted and the Titans were instantly caught in the resulting revolting landslide that dragged them down the way they came.

Purple winched as she heard the Titan's muffled disgusted screams, "Sorry!" She yelled before running down the other side of the mountain with Black.

They had landed on even ground when Raven came out of the ground in front of them black magic crackling around her as the endless portal behind her closed. "Halt." She said as the shifting black flame from her eyes grew.

"Ooh I forgot, you're part demon aren't you?" Black pointed out dryly.

"Yes I am." Raven said as large chunks of garbage around her lit up with the pulse of her dark magic. "Give up."

"Purple, how close are demons and ghost again?" Black said as their surrounding area became more like floating wall of doom.

"Well a ghost can become a demon," Purple said her hands flexing mindlessly at her sides, "other than that I don't think they're really that close."

Black's hands disappeared up his sleeves, "Well then lets find out how close they can be. Lets go with plan Surprise Autumn."

Purple quickly broke away from Black and ran straight towards Raven.

Raven eyes widened as Purple jumped high into the air, propelled herself off a floating toilet seat lid, and began jumping toward her. Dodging Raven's first attack Purple grabbed Raven by the cloak and with a fast twist forcefully tossed the stunned half-demon to the ground. The black coated objects quickly dropped as the Raven's concentration was violently broken allowing Purple to use the falling objects as a means to get to solid ground.

Raven staggered up her eyes now glowing a fierce white with her anger at the Purple cloaked girl.

"Do you really think I would go down that easily?" Raven grated out as her the dark glow from her hands started up again.

"Heck no," Purple said as she threw her arms up in exaggeration, "You're a half demon, and I have no weapons or anything on me. This is a fight I can't win."

"Then why did you attack me if you knew you can't win?" Raven asked, her confusion clouding her voice.

"Because _I_ came prepared."

Blood red petals fell from the sky, as they danced on the soft air currents Raven was briefly remained of the browning leaves outside their tower. That pleasant memory faded to nothing as the first petal touched her.

"What is this?" She choked out as the petals crushed her body with a heavy numbing feeling. Raven fell to the ground as the world spin dangerously.

"Blood Blossom." Black said plainly stepping over her and joining Purple, "It's a really old but surprisingly effective way to ward off evil spirits, or I guess spirits in general."

Raven glared up at them gritting her teeth at the pounding in her head, "You won't get away with this when my friends come for me…"

"Like we're going to wait for that," Purple said walking away, "If we don't need to we're not going to fight you."

"Why not?" Raven gasped out as she felt herself near unconsciousness.

Black briefly turned back to her, to her shock the edges his balaclava pulled up with his smile, "Honestly we only fight bad people. Don't worry about blossoms I used a diluted species the effect will wear off in a couple of hours. So do yourself some good and get some rest."

The last thing that Raven saw before she fell unconscious was Black and Purple running away leaving her to be find by her disgruntled friends.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe you convinced me to let you fight Titan's by yourselves." Danny said as he twisted the satellite above their recently required TV.<p>

"Danny get over it," Tucker said rummaging through an opened box, "that happened days ago."

"I know but what if something happened?" Danny said explaining his grievance, "I would have been too far to help you."

"Well think about your options," Sam said as she turned a page in a practically new book, lounging on couch that was _still_ in plastic when that they found it, "One, you could take our finds home and sleep on actual beds or we could've ran and tried our luck on those sheets we found out back."

Collectively they all shivered.

"Sam," Tucker said his hands still going through the motions of cleaning the goggles he had found, "I never want to hear something that scary again, like ever."

"Whatever," Sam replied turning her attention back to Danny, "do you have picture yet?"

"No this stupid this won't work!" Danny growled, "This thing was still in its box, why won't work?"

"Did you try hitting it?" Tucker asked trying on the goggles and playing with its lenses' magnify settings.

Sam raised an eyebrow at the techno geek, "Tucker I'm pretty sure that won't-"

Bang!

"Ah hah!" Danny yelled in victory, "Its' working, its-" Danny trailed off at what he saw, "Oh No."

"Do I want to know?" Sam asked wearily as she saw the panicked look on Danny's face.

"Yes, yes you do." Danny said pointing at the screen, "The Titans are on the T.V, and they look pissed." He turned to the suddenly guilty looking Sam and Tucker, "You know I just realised I never asked, what did you do to them?"

"Other than burying them in garbage and covering Raven in Blood Blossoms? Nothing." Sam said a weak smile on her face.

Danny looked at them flatly before deadpanning, "We're going to have to change our names and appearances completely if we ever want to live in society again aren't we?"

"More than likely, but on a different note," Tucker said raising a finger into the air, "I want to change my code name to something that embodies my awe-inspiring person attitude."

"If the name has the word or words, sexy, hot, awesome, phenomenal, or genius in it no." Danny state blankly as he adjusted the TV's picture settings.

Tucker lowered his hand and pouted, "Just saying you guys have no flare for secret names."

"That's not true." Danny said.

"Oh, really _Danny Phantom_." Tucker said raising a critical eyebrow at him, "Were you even trying with that one?"

"Shh, guys," Sam said glaring at them both, "I'm trying to watch this."

"And that's why we are going to try our hardest to take down Blue, Black, and Purple." Robin said speaking clearly to the reporters in front of them.

"Blue, Black and Purple? Don't they have a team name? Like the Hive." The reporter said shoving his microphone closer to Robin's face.

"They never gave us one. For all we know they don't have one." Robin said his annoyance at the situation clearly on his. "Rest assured we will take these villains down and make the city safer." Robin fist clenched as determination spread across his face, "The Titans will take Blue, Black, and Purple in."

"Well it seems that their serious about this." Danny said reclining in the couch beside Sam watching as Raven teleported the Titan's away and the major of the city took the podium.

"That's kind of what we were going for." Tucker said waving away Danny's concern, "We wanted the Titan's to claim us as their own personal enemies. If us embarrassing them moves the process along, so be it."

"This kind of reminds me of the prank war that happened between Danny and Vlad," Sam said, "You know that war that almost ended in the destruction of the town?"

"We won't go that far. We just need them annoyed enough to be too angry to ask for help." Tucker said as he popped open a toolbox and opened the back of his P.D.A, "As long as we're the only villains on their minds there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Deep inside an abandon mineral mine a hellish dark orange light shone over large stationary gears. A single twisted soul resided within the mines many snaking tunnels and called the unnerving place his own. This man stood in complete silence as series of video clips and still pictures flashed across a screen.<p>

He found himself chuckling at the name that the media had given his soon to be newest apprentices. The Amity Convicts. What a ridiculous name that was strangely benefiting to the last eight months.

He was searching for a new apprentice to mold when he had found the first rumour of Danny Phantom. A ghost boy that was hated by his town no matter how many times he saved it? It seemed almost too good to be true. Of course to get to the ghost he needed to cut his ties to his town, however he wasn't sure if doing so would kill the ghost or not

Imagine his surprize and delight when he came across a certain tape of the ghost boy turning into a certain human son of two world renown ghost hunters. His plan was simple expose Danny's secret and nurture his despair and distrust when he was rejected, then turn the ghost boy into the perfect weapon.

Why it was that the easiest plans were never fool proof, he would never know.

He didn't count for Danny's friends going with him, the birth of the Amity Convicts, his parents and his friend's parents fighting for them, or the sudden competence of the Guys in White.

When the Justice League got involved he just about decided to trash the plan, when something interesting happened. The Convicts came to Jump City, and suddenly countless opportunities opened for him.

Why would he take one powerful apprentice when he could have three.

Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. Danny for obvious reasons, Sam because her ferocity when fighting was more than impressive, and Tucker for his very much understated technology skills. If he had them under his wing he would become unstoppable. Seeing how easily Sam and Tucker, pardon, _Purple and Black_ took down Raven of all people solidified his resolve.

He learned from his mistake with Terra. He needed to get to the Convicts before the Titan's could talk to them. Also from what he gathered taking two hostage and ordering the third around would only end in a painful disaster for him.

No, he needed them to be too afraid to go to any hero for help. He needed them to become so desperate that they come to the conclusion that only through him they could live. Then he would carefully mold them to his side.

However, before he could truly start recruiting them he needed to conduct some tests to see what they could really do.

When they pass he believed that black and orange will look just grand on them.

* * *

><p>AN: Late update I know life and stuff go in the way. So as an apology here is a link to a music video you probably already saw.<p>

Doesn't mean you shouldn't watch it again.

watch?v=YlEb3L1PIco


End file.
